Tournaments
by AWanderingMuse
Summary: This is a one-shot in which Dom reflects on his feelings about tournaments, specifically the joust.  K/D


**A/N: **So, first, I would like to say that yes, this is a re-post of this chapter, because my computer decided that saving my authors notes and disclaimer weren't necessary. The disclaimer part would be a problem, so round two, here we go. This is just a little one-shot I came up with while walking to my car after class, one day. It's about Dom reflecting on his feelings on tournaments, specifically the joust. As with most of my PotS writing it is K/D. I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Tortall or the characters. They belong to the fabulous Tamora Pierce. I just hijack them periodically and make them do my bidding.

* * *

As a child Domitan of Masbolle had loved tournaments, and it was obvious why. First off tournaments were large gatherings with a vast array of people to watch and speak to. To a young Dom, they were like a surprise mid-winter, without all the adult only parties. Then there was the general air of grandeur surrounding the events, and the knights who competed in them. Not to mention, all the treats to be had, and as he grew older, ladies to flirt with.

But, hands down, his favorite event had always been the Joust. How could it be any other, with the air of expectancy as the competitors entered the lists? Followed by the rise of excitement as the knights urged their mounts into charging? Or that moment of unease as lances rang against the knight's shields? And the surge of delight and trepidation as lances broke or men flew from the saddle? Finally followed by the rush of euphoria as you realized that your favorite really had won? Yes, as a child Dom had thought the joust was the best thing in the world.

Now he wasn't so sure. It wasn't that the jousts or tournaments had lost any of their appeal. There were still people, grandeur, and ladies to be wooed. The joust itself hadn't changed any either. It was Dom who was different. He no longer cared for wooing ladies, unless she happened to have dreamy hazel eyes, and carry a sword named Griffin. And the other appeals were ruined, by deep-set anxiety every time that certain lady entered the lists.

He had known he was in love with Keladry for a while now. He'd realized it when she was a squire. Back then he had to remind himself often that she was too young for him, and that Raoul would skin him alive if he found out about his…crush. Not that it had changed how he felt about her; it just kept him in line.

The first time she had entered a joust, was when he started disliking tournaments. Watching through one eye, as the woman he loved got pounded, was not his idea of fun. He didn't mind when she did other dangerous things, because he knew he could watch her back. Not that she ever realized why he did it. She couldn't see past their friendship, and he was content with that, for the most part. That is until she smiled, or teased him, or looked at him with those beautiful eyes. Then all he wanted to do was lay his heart bare, and tell her how he felt. But she was a knight, and he was in the Own, so he was content to wait, and be there to help when she needed him.

In a joust though, she was on her own, and he hated that. He hated just sitting and watching. He hated wondering if there was going to be a horrible accident this time. He hated having to restrain himself from showing her exactly how happy he was every time she won. So of course, he made sure to go to every tournament she was in. As if watching from the sidelines would help if she got in to any trouble. As if she would somehow know, simply by his presence, how overjoyed he was when she won.

Dom silently scoffed at the thought, and shifted his weight as he leaned against the railing surrounding the lists. Kel was conferring with the herald. She smiled politely at something the man had said and nodded in agreement. Dom couldn't help but smile in return as his heart warmed a little in response. He must have sighed or something because Meathead, who was standing next to him with some of her other friends, turned to ask him what he was thinking about.

"Just wondering why Kel insists on doing this every time he signs them up." Dom lied quietly.

"Something about honor, I'm sure." Merric grumbled from further down the railing.

"An' respectin' your elders." Tobe chimed in.

Neal nodded solemnly to the boy, "The Protectors strange like that."

Dom made a noncommittal noise and turned back to the lists. The relieved looking herald had stepped away from Peachblossom, who was now trotting smartly to the starting position. Dom looked to the other side of the lists where Wyldon of Cavall rode.

The old knight was as solid as ever, though he may have been favoring his shield arm. His face was set in concentration as he nodded to Kel, and got into the ready position. The herald gave the signal to charge, and the jousters were suddenly headed for each other at a break neck pace. Dom felt every muscle in his body tense, as the lances struck the shields. Kel's simply glanced off Wyldon's shield while she was slammed into the back of her saddle. Wyldon's lance shattered and Dom worried about the flying shards hitting her. Which was ridiculous since she easily managed to stay astride and unhurt.

The crowd roared, and Dom forced himself to relax while Kel and Wyldon returned to the starting point.

"You okay over there?" Neal asked, noticing his tension.

"I'm fine." Dom replied, feigning indifference. Really he just wished Meathead would shut up so he didn't miss the next round.

"You sure?" Neal, asked as Wyldon was handed a new lance.

"Yes," he didn't have to try to sound annoyed.

"I don't know; you look kind of tense."

"Shut-up, Meathead." Dom didn't have a better response because the second round was starting. Kel and Wyldon charged at each other once again and this time his heart was in his throat. Both lances broke, and both jousters were thrown to the back of their saddles, but neither one left the saddle.

As the competitors rode back for their lances and the final round Neal was watching Dom from the corner of his eye. "You're sure you're alright? Now you look kind of pale."

"Neal, I'm fine!" Dom said trying to watch as Kel took her new lance from the field monitor.

"See I'm not convinced. I think something's wrong. You've got worry lines." Neal carefully pointed to the lines creasing Dom's forehead.

"I do not." Dom protested, as Kel moved into position. "'Cause I'm fine."

"Oh, then it doesn't have anything to do with you being in love with my best friend?" Neal quipped, as the riders charged.

Dom turned to Neal, his mouth agape. Finally he managed to make a noise akin to "huh?"

"He asked if your actin' the way you are, had anything to do with your bein' in love with lady." Tobe, who was eavesdropping, repeated.

Dom started to answer, but the crowd erupted into sound. Some cheered, some booed, but all made noise. His neck snapped around to see a field monitor moving to help Wyldon off the ground. Kel was handing her lance over to another so that she could dismount.

The two cousins looked to each other, baffled. "She won!" Merric yelled, while enthusiastically thumping Neal's shoulder. Suddenly comprehension dawned on their faces. Kel had won! She had won against Wyldon of Cavall.

Grinning from ear to ear, the cousins and Kel's other friends jumped the fence and ran to meet her. Dom got to her first. Just as her feet touched the ground from Peachblossom's back. Before he knew it he was scooping her up in a victory bear hug, and spinning her round, yelling that she had won. She laughed, that beautiful laugh, and demanded that he put her down. He quickly obeyed the command, only to find himself looking into smiling dreamy hazel eyes. Then the smile spread across her lovely lips. A smile that was full of happiness because she had managed to prove herself once again. Lost In her eyes, he did the only logical thing. He kissed her.

At first she didn't respond, causing him to draw away. But just as he was thinking he had overstepped a boundary, she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. After a moment she drew away. "What was that for?" she asked, her eyes smiling at him.

"For reminding me why I liked tournaments so much." He said before kissing her again.

Behind the pair, Kel's friends were handing Neal handfuls of coins. They had all mistakenly thought it'd be Kel who made the first move, but they didn't know Dom like Neal did. He smiled to himself as he towed his friends off the field. No they didn't know his cousins, enthusiasm for tournaments at all. He grinned wider, making a mental note to thank Kel and Dom for a great tournament later.

* * *

**A/N: **Fin! So that's that. Reviews in the form of constructive criticism or praise are very appreciated. Flames are for reading by, with a warm cup of tea/cocoa. Also I have just realized that there's this wonderful little reply button for reviews. So I'll now know how to respond! Now go hit the little review button at the bottom! Do it because I do love it, so very much, when I get reviews.


End file.
